Warrior's Innocence
by BrightWings111
Summary: Tais just your normal exorcist. About as normal as you can get with wings. When Komui releases a gas bomb into the battlefield no one expects it to work. No one expects to be transformed into cats either! Now the exorcists and Noah trapped by the lake must make the Clans work together to defeat the Earl and Tai must make a life-changing decision about her future LavixOC DustpeltxOC
1. Injury

**A/N: Okay, I have HUGE plans for this story. The ideas just keep flowing. Seriously, I have like 5 chapters written, and I usually type and post as soon as I finish writing. I NEED TO TYPE! Anyways, I give you my DGM/Warriors crossover. And yes, I did say DustpeltxOC.**

I stretch my wings as I land in front of HQ. Finally home!

"Oi!" I call out. "Gatekeeper-san! Open up!"

"Prepare for the x-ray exam!" the gatekeeper yells. I scowl. He never just _lets_ me in anymore. I'm a full-fledged exorcist here! I've been here for most of my life! And yet I'm the only one he gives continuous x-ray exams to. And I already know what'll freakin happen! He'll fail me because of the pentacle on my back, Kanda will attack me, I'll make either a failed or really good smart remark, and then either Lavi or Lenalee will let me in.

The x-ray begins. It starts at the top of my head, my light brown hair flowing down to my shoulder blades, getting much darker going down until the ends of my hair, which are black. Next my bright blue eyes currently narrowed in anger. Then my black cami with a jacket that has the Black Order insignia on it (**A/N: If you've seen ****Bleach**** it's similar to Grimmjow's jacket**) and my long black jeans. Geez, I hate this!

"FAIL!" the gatekeeper yells. "SHE HAS THE MARK OF EVIL ON-" He doesn't even finish before Kanda swings his sword at me. I sigh and block his sword with my wing. Don't worry, I don't get my wing chopped off. My feathers are diamond-like, in texture, hardness, and appearance. Technically not exactly in hardness, but pretty close. And they're razor sharp, and as light as actual feathers.

"Put that thing away," I retort. "Before I take off your arm."

"Hey, Yuu!" I hear Lavi yell. "You should know by now that Tai's not an Akuma!"

"Lavi-kun!" I squeal, thrusting myself into the air over Kanda and land in front of Lavi. "Hi!"

"You looked a little off-balance," Lavi says. "Did something happen to your wings?"

"I chipped a feather," I shrug. "I'll have Reever-san look at it later."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really," I reply, showing him my wing. "It's pretty small."

He looks my wing over for the chipped feather. "THAT'S NOT SMALL!" he screeches. "HALF OF THE FEATHER IS MISSING!"

I laugh at his reaction, "I swear I don't feel a thing!"

"Hey lovebirds," Kanda growls behind me. "Are you gonna stand there and run your mouths all day, or will you get inside before I lock you out?" I glare at him as he pushes past me and walks into HQ without another word. Lavi and I glance at each other and follow Kanda inside, suppressing a laugh.

"Hey, Tai-chan!" Allen calls out, running up to me. "You're back! How'd the mission go?"

"Alright," I shrug. "Busted a feather for nothing. No innocence, just a whole hell of a lot of Akuma."

"Is your wing okay?" he asks.

"Kind of," I reply. "It doesn't hurt, but I can't fly straight. I'm going to see Reever-san now."

"Shouldn't you go see Komui-san?" Allen asks.

"Like I'd let him get anywhere near my wings with his drill," I say. "Plus, I've only told Reever-san how to run this kind of repair work. See you later Allen-kun, Lavi-kun!" And with that, I go find Reever.

"Reever-san?" I ask, peering over the giant stack of paperwork on his desk. "Are you busy?"

"No, I just like hiding behind stacks of paperwork," he replies sarcastically. He sighs, "What do you want?"

"I chipped a feather and can't fly straight," I say. "It doesn't hurt, but my flight is veering tremendously to the left."

"Let me look at it," he grunts, standing up. I unfurl my wings to their full length (about a 14-foot wingspan). Shivers run down my spine as he traces his hand lightly along my left wing. "I found your problem," he says. "One, this is not a chip. It's pretty damn broken. Two, this is one of your left primaries, which is why you can't fly straight."

"Can you fix it?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "Do you have the other piece?"

"No..." I say, looking down. "One of the Akuma kinda ate it. Don't ask."

"Then I need to break another small piece off the feather," he says. I nod and grit my teeth as he chips a small piece off of my feather.

"Come on," he says. "Let's get to the lab." I nod and follow him to the Science Division. "Sit." I comply and sit in the chair he motions to, laying my wing out flat on the table to my left.

"How long will this one take?" I ask.

"This isn't the worst," he says. "The worst was when you got it chopped off. That took a couple days to fully fix. I would say, that since this is one of your primaries, don't fly until tomorrow."

"I can do that," I say as Reever starts running one of his machines on my wing.

After about an hour, I'm walking to the mess hall for dinner.

"Hi Jerry-san," I say. "Could I just get a bowl of pasta?"

"Sure thing sweetie!" he replies, grabbing a bowl of pasta for me. I thank him and turn to find my friends.

"Hey, Tai!" I hear Lavi call out. I turn and see him waving at me. "Over here!"

I smile and run over to him, sitting down in between him and Krory. "Hi Lavi-kun!" I say. "Krory-san!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Lavi asks, looking at my small meal.

"Yeah," I reply. "Just not very hungry."

"For five days," Lavi points out disbelievingly. "You've barely eaten anything for the past five days."

"I'm fine," I say reassuringly.

"That doesn't sound too good, Tai-san," Krory says.

"...Okay, fine," I give in. "I'm somewhat sick-" Lavi and Krory inch away. "-it's not contagious-" They scooch back where they were before. "-but because I'm a parasitic type, I'd have to go see Komui-san. That's a definite NO. So, I've just got to live with it until it goes away."

"Did I hear someone say _sick_?" Komui asks behind me (**A/N: I'm imagining J. Michael Tatum's creepy Komui voice here**). I look up at him over my shoulder in fear.

"No?"

"ILLNESS EXAMINATION TIME!" Komui yells, grabbing the collar of my jacket and dragging me away.

I storm out of Komui's lab, ignoring the blood on my wings and the smoke billowing out of the room.

"Tai?" Lavi asks as I walk into the mess hall. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" I snap, flapping my bloody wing in his face. "None of this is my blood."

"...I'm gonna go make sure Komui's alive now," Lavi mutters, dashing to Komui's lab.

I scowl and sit down, crossing my arms. At least I'm no longer sick. Still, WHY THAT GIANT FUCKING DRILL?! I feel a tug on my hair. I whirl around and glare, causing the little monkey to scurry back onto Klaude's shoulder.

"Something happen?" she asks.

"Komui happened," I growl.

"Can't be as bad as Cross," she points out. I glance at her in surprise.

"He's back?"

"Yeah, I ran into him in the hall," she replies.

"...wow," I say. "That's not good, is-" I'm cut off by the loudspeaker.

"NOAH ARE ATTACKING HEADQUARTERS. I REPEAT, NOAH ARE ATTACKING!" Reever's voice yells over the loudspeakers. "ALL EXORCISTS REPORT TO THE FRONT GATES! AND IKEDA TAIYOU, DON'T. YOU. DARE. FLY."

I look down in embarrassment at the public scolding. The embarrassment lasts one second before I _run_ after Klaude. Damn, I wanna fly. Oh well, time to kick some Noah ass.


	2. Fight

**A/N: Yay someone likes my story!^^ Thank you reviewer!**

I rush out of HQ and instantly launch a powerful kick at the first Noah I see, which happens to be Tyki. He grabs my foot out of mid-air and twists my leg, slamming me to the ground.

"How's that wing?" he smirks. "I see you're still _incapable_ of flying."

"That injury is long since healed," I growl. "I can't fly right now because your damn Akuma _ate_ one of my primaries yesterday."

"That must be unpleasant." Somehow his smirk gets wider. One of his Teez butterflies appears on his finger. My eyes widen in horror. Yeah, bad memories.

_I hear my own scream ringing in my ears. The pain is unbearable. My wing feels like it's being torn apart from the inside. Oh wait, **it is**._

"_One minute," the Noah says. "One minute until your wing is gone and my Teez moves into your body. Goodbye, exorcist. Know that your death was caused by Tyki Mikk. Like that knowledge will do you any good now." The Noah walks away, leaving me here to die._

_I've gotta do something. Fast. The pain has almost reached my back. If it does, I've got no hope._

_I stretch out my other wing and position it over my wing with the Teez. Here goes nothing. I bring my wing down with all the force I can._

_I don't look. I know I just cut my own wing off. I also got rid of the Teez, though. I stand up slowly, using a tree as support, and start stumbling back towards HQ._

The clock bell from the HQ rings loud and clear. 12 times. That means... MIDNIGHT! YES! IT'S TOMORROW!

I snap open my wings and push off, leaving Tyki on the ground.

"I thought you weren't allowed to fly," he growls.

"Until now," I smirk. "That bell signaled midnight, which means I can fly now."

"Ikeda!" I hear Reever yell from the ground. "I thought I told you not to fly!"

"But it's tomorrow already," I pout. "The bell just rang midnight!"

"Right on the dot," he mutters.

"Reever-san look out!" I scream, dicing towards the Akuma readying its cannon behind him. He dives out of the way of the firing cannon as my wing slices through the Akuma like butter.

"...thanks," he pants.

"No problem," I reply. "Now get back in-"

I'm cut off by Komui yelling "LAUNCH THE BOMB!"

"...that can't be good," I mutter.

"It's supposed to be relatively harmless," Reever says. "But I doubt it."

I'm about to reply when the area becomes filled with thick smoke. The smoke makes it difficult to breathe, so I burry my face in my hands to try and filter it out. Finally the smoke clears and I find myself in a forest.

"Reever-san?" I call out. "Reever-san!"

"Shhh!" I hear from a nearby bush. A bush that's oddly _low_ for being eye-level with me. "Tai! Quiet down before you get us killed!" I poke my head into the bush and see a cat. It's a red cat with green eyes. And an eyepatch?

"Lavi-kun?" I gasp. "You're a cat!"

"Yeah, so are you," he points out. "Have you seen my hammer?"

I look down at my brown paws in astonishment. In a panic I try to stretch my wings. Ah, good thing they're still there... I'M A FREAKING CAT!

I open my mouth to screech in surprise, but Lavi stops me by covering my mouth with his tail... which I end up biting, causing him to yowl.

"That freaking hurt!" he whines.

"You deserved it," I retort. "Anyway, I think I found your hammer." I trace the mark of Innocence at the base of his tail. "It's become parasitic."

"Really?" he asks, looking at me wide-eyed, ears perked. "How do I use it?"

"...you just activate it," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Innocence, activate," he mutters. He slams his tail, which has tripled in length, against a tree. The tree falls over.

"Deactivate it!" I screech, slicing the tree into little pieces with my wings to prevent any further damage to the forest. The Innocence deactivates and his tail reverts to normal length. I sigh in relief now that the danger has passed.

"Who are you?" a voice growls behind us. I turn around to see a group of seven cats. Two of them look like prisoners.

One of the "prisoner" cats is dark gray with yellow eyes, black marks under each eye and on his forehead. The other one is dark red with red eyes and a white mask on half of his face.

The other five cats are more normal looking. There's a golden tom, two ginger she-cats (one darker than the other), a brown tom, and a gray tom.

"General Cross?" I gasp.

"Tai? That you?" the red cat asks.

"Yeah," I meow. "And that must be..."

"Noah," Lavi growls, unsheathing his claws and glaring at the dark gray cat.

"Yup," the cat meows. "I'm Devit."

"Yeah, I know you," I growl. "You nearly killed me yesterday."

"So you four know each other?" the dark ginger she-cat meows. I nod.

"Bring them back to Bramblestar," the golden tom growls. We all follow the golden tom, who starts running. The brown tom falls into step next to me, glancing at my wings.

"So," he starts. "Do you really fly?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I can. They're also fairly sharp, so be careful. Now where the hell am I?"

"ThunderClan territory," he meows. "I'm sure Bramblestar will take you four in."

"Like that helps," I mutter. Wait a minute, just four. There were at least _ten_ of us back at HQ fighting. "There should be more," I meow. Everyone stops running. "More of us." I gesture to Lavi and Cross with my tail. "What about them?"

"I...don't know," the gray tom meows. "I'm sure they'll turn up." I hang my head. So it's only us. The group starts moving again.

"We'll send out another patrol when we get back to camp," the brown tom next to me meows. "If they're in ThunderClan territory, we'll find them."

"Being awfully chatty, huh Dustpelt?" the gray tom asks jokingly.

"Shut up, Graystripe," the brown tom growls. Dustpelt... odd name.

"Shut up, both of you!" the golden tom snaps.

"Lionblaze," the dark ginger she-cat growls. "Respect your elders."

"Yes Squirrelflight..." Lionblaze mutters.

"Now now Squirrelflight," the last cat meows. "No need to scold him."

"You scolded me enough, Sandstorm," Squirrelflight meows.

"Guys," I meow tentatively. "Is that what we're looking for?" A large hollow opens up in front of us, and it's filled with cats.

"Follow me," Squirrelflight meows, gesturing to Devit, Cross, Lavi, and I with her tail. The four of us look at each other, an unspoken agreement passing between us.

_Stick together no matter what._

I nod and trot after Squirrelflight, shrugging off the curious glances of the other cats.

_Yes, I have wings._ I mentally snap at them. _Deal with it._

Squirrelflight climbs up a ledge and motions for us to follow her. While Cross, Lavi, and Devit struggle to climb, I snap open my wings and fly up to the ledge in one powerful stroke. Most of the cats below are staring. I ignore them and follow Squirrelflight into the cave.

**A/N: Yay the story is getting somewhere! I'm happy now. Anyways, I have big plans for this story so stay tuned!**


End file.
